H is For Hair
by meshi-chan
Summary: Oneshot tentang rambut Rukia yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendek. I do not own anything. Garingness, OOCness, Abalness. DlDR, RnR! No flames!


H is for Hair

.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything in the fanfic, kecuali beberapa flashback ngaco yang tidak ada di komik Bleach tersebut.

Rated : K+ sampai T

Genre : Friendship, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, A tinylittlebit Romance

Pairing : Slight IchiRuki

Warning! OOCNESS, ABAL, APAINI

A/N : Saya memutuskan untuk menghentikan hiatus ini. Semoga anda enjoy dan menyukai cerita ini. Author ini menulisnya pada pukul 11 malam, jadi jika anda merasa belas kasihan, silahkan RnR tanpa Flame! Terima Kasih! *bungkuk sebungkuknya*

* * *

Tampak 2 insan berbeda jenis kelamin (serta perbedaan tinggi badan yang amat sangat drastis) sedang beradu mulut di jalan utama menuju Soul Society.

"Ngapain sih kau pake acara kesini? Gak liat orang lagi sibuk dan banyak kerjaan apa?" bentak perempuan berambut hitam dan mata violet yang uhukpendekuhuk.

"Memangnya gaboleh? Aku lagi senggang plus bosan! Hollow sedang bosan main ke Karakura melulu! Lagipula kalau adapun, shinigami bernama Kurumaebi yang akan menghabisinya!" balas lelaki berambut oranye dan mata amber yang tinggi itu.

"Belajar sana! Kau kan murid SMA! Kewajiban seorang murid di dunia fana adalah B-E-L-A-J-A-R" balas si perempuan dengan nada kesal.

"Dengar ya, midget. Aku sudah melewati masa-masa tersebut. Minggu lalu, aku mengikuti Ujian Negara, dan sekarang aku bebas!" ujar si laki-laki kesal.

"Menangkap serangga sana! Kudengar kalau musim panas, banyak murid yang akan meluangkan waktunya bermain serangga bersama teman-temannya!" balas si perempuan lagi.

"Kau kira aku anak SD apa?" balas si laki-laki frustasi.

Di sudut dahi kedua mahluk tersebut tampak 4 kerutan, pertanda kesabaran kedua mahluk itu sudah di ambang batas.

"Dasar jeruk...!"

"Kau Midget...!"

Beberapa orang yang lalu lalang hanya bisa sweatdrop, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka, atau sekedar menghela napas sambil berkata, "Dasar suami-istri tak bisa rukun"

Sebelum keduanya bisa meraih pedang, lebih tepatnya zanpakutou mereka, dari kediaman masing-masing, keduanya langsung dicegah oleh pihak keamanan setemat, dalam arti ini adalah shinigami lain yang sedang berjaga di daerah tersebut.

...

Keduanya kembali berjalan dalam keheningan, terkadang keduanya melirik, lalu langsung memalingkan muka mereka. Pertanda kedua mahluk itu belum akur satu sama lain.

Tampaknya sang author berhasil mengetahui kedua nama mahluk ini.

Yang laki-laki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang shinigami daiko, berumur 18 tahun dan bertempat tinggal di Klinik Kurosaki di kota Karakura.

Yang perempuan bernama Kuchiki Rukia, seorang fuku-taichou dari divisi 13, ia memiliki 2 tempat tinggil, di Soul Society, tepatnya Seiretei, dan di lemari kamar Ichigo di kota Karakura.

Dan.. Tampaknya readers sekalian telah mengetahuinya dari tadi. *Author brb pundung di pojokan*

Beberapa kali keduanya menyapa dan disapa shinigami lain kenalan mereka, beberapanya diantara lain, Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki *membuat Ichigo bergidik sejenak karena deathglare yang diberikan oleh ketua keluarga Kuchiki itu begitu menyeramkan, well, tepatnya sih tatapan 'Ngapain-kau-kesini-dasar-stroberi-jeruk-landak? Lalu-ngapain-kau-sama-adikku-,hah?'*

Lalu ada juga Zaraki Kenpachi (satu set dengan Yachiru Kusajishi, Ikkaku Madarame dan Yumichika Ayasegawa. Kalau readers sekalian bertanya sedang apa 4 sekawan dari divisi 11 itu, hanya Tuhan yang tahu), Momo Hinamori dll.

"Hei, Rukia." Panggil Ichigo, mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan. Yang namanya dipanggil hanya menengok, dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku saja atau banyak shinigami yang gaya rambutnya berubah ya? Seakan-akan mereka kena razia rambut" ucap Ichigo ngaco.

"Bukan kena razia, bodoh. Kau pikir Soul Society itu sekolah author apa?" tanya Rukia. Hush Rukia. Jangan bawa-bawa nama sekolah Author! Bisa-bisa author kena eksekusi dari guru-guru!

"Aku serius Rukia" ucap Ichigo bere.

"Bukanlah waktu yang sebentar semenjak kau kehilangan kekuatan shinigamimu. Selama kepergianmu, Soul Society telah berkembang mengikuti trend dari majalah setempat!" seru Rukia semangat seraya menunjuk seorang yang sedang membaca majalah dari seorang pejalan kaki. Membuat sang pejalan kaki mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil berseru gaje.

Majalah dengan nama Soul Society Magazine. Dengan judul berita 'HOT NEWS! FASHION TERKINI DI KALANGAN GOTEI 13!' dengan cover bergambar... Chappy yang amat sangat ala Rukia yang khas dan membuat Ichigo sweatdrop karenanya.

"Berarti rambutmu... Juga mengikuti fashion ya? Aku terkejut sewaktu aku melihatmu dengan rambut pendek seperti itu. Padahal sebelumnya kau ingin memanjangkannya" ujar Ichigo.

**-Flashback-**

_"Hei hei Ichigo! Kalau aku memanjangkan rambutku akan bagus tidak?" tanya Rukia yang sedang duduk di lemari kecil Ichigo, yang ditanya hanya menatapnya heran._

_"Hah? Kok tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo heran, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca dari tadi._

_"Habis aku baca di majalah, katanya gadis dengan rambut panjang akan memberikan kesan feminim saat orang pertama kalli melihatnya daripada rambut pendek" jawab Rukia._

_"Kalau kau kayaknya gak akan terlihat feminim deh." Timpal Ichigo seenak jidat.._

_._

_"ADUH SAKIT! HENTIKAN!"_

_._

_"Kau baca majalah apaan sih? Kemarin, kau bertanya anime apa yang bagus, kalau orang pake kacamata akan terlihat pintar..." keluh Ichigo dengan muka menahan sakit bertanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada._

_"Majalah terbitan Author." Jawab Rukia polos._

_"Jangan baca majalah sesat kayak begituan, Ah. Kau tahukan author kita kepalanya sudah miring kayak menara pisa?" nasehat Ichigo ke sahabatnya sambil membaca buku yang tadi ia baca kembali._

_Rupanya perkataan shinigami daiko itu membuat seseorang yang berdomisili di daerah Tangerang sana bersin-bersin dan batuk-batuk selama 2 bulan lamanya Kisah nyata._

_"Tapi aku serius, Jeruk sialan!" geram Rukia siap untuk melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi kembali._

_Ichigo tertawa pelan. "Mungkin bagus. Apalagi tinggimu itu pendek. Pasti lucu." Komentar Ichigo sambil membalikkan halaman buku yang ia baca._

_Yang dikomentarin hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena perkataan jeruk berjalan itu—Eh maksud author Ichigo itu, sambil bergumam "Terima Kasih"_

_"Yosh! Aku akan memanjangkan rambutku! Dan kau akan melihat dan menilainya, Ichigo! " seru Rukia bersemangat 45. Lalu.._

_"EH! KAU MENGATAIKU TADI YA? AKU INI MASIH DALAM KONDISI PERTUMBUHAN DASAR JERUK BERJALAN SIALAN! MASIH GAK KAPOK YA KAU!" raung Rukia marah, dan hasrat membunuhnya meningkat drastis._

_Mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan menjadi korban, Ichigo hanya memanjatkan doa, berdoa bahwa ia diterima disisi-Nya._

**-End of Flashback-**

Muka Rukia kembali memerah. Tampaknya bukan karena pesona Ichigo atau apa, tapi ia malu akan kisah yang gadis itu akan ceritakan kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Beberapa hari sebelum kami menyelamatkanmu, rambutku cukup panjang, dan sering kukuncir kuda. Aku sama sekali tak memiliki masalah dengan itu sebenarnya, jujur saja. Sampai suatu saat ketika puluhan Gillian menyerang Soul Society..." Rukia berhenti untuk menarik napas sejenak "Aku, Rangiku-san, Renji, Hitsugaya-taichou, Hirako-taichou dan Nii-samaa gampang mengatasinya, tentu saja. Tiba-tiba ada hollow yang menangkapku di kunciranku, genggamannya terlalu kuat. Mustahil untuk melakukan shunpo tanpa memotongnya terlebih dahulu. Ya.. Akhirnya aku terpaksa memotongnya... Dan aku segera melenyapkan hollow sialan itu.."

Ichigo hanya bergidik ngeri melihat sahabatnya mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh amarah. Ia hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang pada dasarnya sudah berantakan itu.

"Padahal aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu. Tapi.. Takdir berkata lain.." Rukia menghela napas sedih.

Ichigo tersenyum simpati dan meletakkan telapak tangannya yang besar ke kepala Rukia, mengelus-elusnya pelan. Penuh simpati.

"Tenang saja Rukia. Tidak usah putus asa seperti itu. Rambutmu bakal panjang lagi kok, kali ini pasti aku akan melihatnya dan menilai rambut panjangmu itu!" ujar Ichigo menyemangatkan Rukia.

"Tunggu tanggal mainnya saja ya!" ucap Rukia senang.

"Tapi.. Rambutmu yang pendek sekarang ini juga pantas untukmu kok." Ujar Ichigo lagi.

"Benarkah? Renji bilang rambutku lebih bagus kalau rambutku panjang seperti kemarin" tutur Rukia sambil membelai rambutnya yang pendek itu.

"Mau pendek atau panjang, kau tetap imut kok." Bisik Ichigo sambil menggaruk pipinya yang mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Rukia tersenyum kecil lalu mengisyaratkan kearah Ichigo untuk membungkuk, setidaknya sampai setinggi wajah fukutaichiou divisi 13 itu.

Jarak wajah keduanya hanya ½ jengkal, hidung keduanya telah menempel, lalu...

PLAK!

Hal itu terjadi sangat cepat.

Rukia dengan senyum licik di wajahnya, berhasil memukul belakang kepala shinigami daiko itu. Pukulan yang tidak sakit tentu saja, tapi membuat shinigami daiko itu kaget bukan main.

"B-B-Buat apa itu, Midget? Aaahh dasar kau-" ucapan Ichigo terpotong oleh ucapan Rukia.

"Arigato, Ichigo!" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil sambil berkata "Sama-sama, Rukia"

"Nah, Ichigo.. Kalau boleh aku tanya, kenapa rambutmu sama sekali tidak tumbuh sejak terakhir aku melihatmu, haaah?" goda Rukia sambil menunjuk rambut oranye sahabatnya itu.

Pertanyaan tersebut dibalas dengan tamparan singkat di kepala Rukia dan tawaan dari shinigami daiko itu yang khas.

Keduanya berjalan di jalan utama sambil bercanda, dan mengobrol, melupakan pertengkaran mereka yang sempat memicu perang dunia III tadi. Ah.. Ternyata percakapan soal rambut tidak buruk juga.

* * *

OMAKE!

* * *

Take 1

"Sebetulnya.. Rambutku yang panjang itu terkena Shakkahou dari Renji" tutur Rukia sedih.

"HEH! BABON MERAH! KESINI KAU, JAGIRING*! GARA-GARA KAU, AKU TAK BISA MELIHAT KE-MOE-AN RUKIA YANG BERAMBUT PANJANG! MACAM MANA KAU, BABON!" raung Ichigo sambil melanturkan berbagai kata-kata 'indah' dan bahasa batak.

Renji yang merasa dirinya dalam bahaya hanya memanjatkan doa.

* * *

Take 2

"Kau ingat permen karet yang kau buang keluar beberapa hari sebelum aku muncul?" tanya Rukia, menyilakan tangannya di dadanya.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Jika memorinya lebih dari 1 giga dan ia ingat, kalau tak salah ia sedang belajar untuk Ujian Negara.

Kata ayahnya kalau mengunyah permen karet sambil mengerjakan soal, akan mempermudah untuk berpikir Author dapet dari ibu author sendiri.

Lalu...

Ah, Ichigo ingat. Ia membuangnya keluar jendela kamarnya ketika sudah selesai, berharap tidak mendarat diatas kepala orang atau apapunlah itu.

"Permen karet itu.. Memdarat rambutku yang saat itu aku gerai untuk menguncirnya kembali. Lalu aku terpaksa memotongnya..." tutur Rukia mellow.

"JADI GARA-GARA KAU YA, STROBERI LANDAK? KESINI KAU DASAR JERUK BERJALAN!" teriak seekor babon,- Eh Seorang shinigami bernama Renji Abarai.

Renji berlari kearah Ichigo sambil membawa Zabimarunya yang tercintah.

.

Dan itulah awal dari Perang Dunia ke-III.

* * *

Take 3

"Rukia siapa dia? Reporternya?" tanya Ichigo heran menunjuk seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata berbinar-binar dan tampang heboh. Ia sedang mengalungi sebuah kamera.

"Yap. Ini Jason. Kami datangkan dia dari Magnolia. Dimana dia adalah reporter terkenal di majalah Socerer Magazine ditempatnya sana!" ucap Rukia bangga.

Lalu..

"BUKANKAH KAU SHINIGAMI DAIKO, KUROSAKI ICHIGO? YANG MATI-MATIAN MENYELAMATKAN RUKIA KUCHIKI DI PALANG SOUKYOKU? YANG MELAWAN ARANCAR? YANG MENGALAHKAN SOUSUKE AIZEN? SO COOOOLLL!" raung pria itu, Jason, kegirangan.

"EH! AUTHOR SALAH ANIME NIH! ADA ORANG NYASAR!" bentak Ichigo

OWARI

A/N : Soal rambut itu hanya pendapat author doang kok! Gausah dimasukin ke hati! Semoga readers suka! Review yak! NO FLAMES!

Author tau kok ini lebay -_- Tenang saja

*Jagiring : Bahasa batak keanya. Guru author sering make kata2 ini -_-


End file.
